This invention relates to game devices and, in particular, to competitive action game devices wherein the movement of a rolling ball is controlled by the manipulation of two spreadable rods positioned above a base having scoring receptacles.
A game device utilizing two support rods to support a ball are well known in the prior art. However, such devices have always anchored the rods at one end so that only the other ends are movable to move the ball and position it for scoring. Examples of such devices are shown in Benson U.S. Letters Pat. No. 145,385 issued Dec. 9, l873; Ryan et al. U.S. Letters Pat. No. 570,105 issued Oct. 27, 1896; and Carlson U.S. Letters Pat. No. 1,595,071 issued Aug. 10, 1926. The anchoring of one of the rods in these prior art devices limits participation in that only one player at a time may manipulate the rods. This decreases the competitive aspect of the game and eliminates the need for dexterity and skill to a certain extent. There is a continuing need and desire in the game art to provide games of such a character that will captivate the interest of the participants and hold their interest for an extended period of time. It is to the satisfaction of this end and desire that the present invention is directed.